Baby, It's Cold Outside
Baby, It's Cold Outside, en español Cariño, Hace Frío Afuera, es una canción presentada en el episodio A Very Glee Christmas. La versión original pertenece a la película musical Neptune's Daughter. Es cantada por Kurt en dúo con Blaine en la sala de reuniones de The Warblers, dentro de la Dalton Academy. Contexto de la Canción Cantan esta canción cuando Blaine le dice a Kurt que deje de estudiar por un momento y que lo ayude con el dúo que tiene que presentar en un evento caritativo. Luego de interpretar la canción, Blaine le dice a Kurt que la cantó muchísimo mejor de lo que probablemente lo hará la chica con la que tiene que cantar. The Glee Project En el episodio Pairability, esta canción es interpretada por Lindsay Pearce y Cameron Mitchell como su producción musical, Terminando con un beso que Cameron no quería ya que tiene novia. Letra I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry But maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight, wow To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride? I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out Ahh, but it's cold outside - Baby it's cold outside I simply must go - But baby, it's cold outside The answer is no - But baby, it's cold outside This welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped in So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Ooh, your lips are delicious But maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before I've gotta get home - But baby, you'd freeze out there Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me? There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died I really can't stay - Get over that hold out Ahh, but it's cold outside - Ooh baby it's cold outside